Until the event
by Dakan69
Summary: Trafalgar D. Water Law and his friends were on the way to school until they found out about a certain event, which is about to come and also more unbelievable events are about to happen.


Disclamer: I own nothing. Most the characters, which appear in this story don't belong to me, it belongs to the great mangaka Eichiro Oda-sama (thank you for that masterpiece), just the story itself is mine, which is also entirely fictional. Other characters of other movies/series etc. also belong to their respective producers. The following story might contain coarse language and more other mature stuff, which is why due to it's content it sould be read at one's own risk.

 **5 days until the event: chapter 1: Beginning**

6:00 am: Like nearly everyone else, Trafalgar D. Water Law hates Mondays, because it always meant a new school week would start, while the weekend was over. After opening his eyes, he looked at the clock which started to ring as he pressed the button to stop the ringing. He was about to close his eyes, but he had to get up, or else he'll be too late.

After showering and brushing his teeth, the doctor to be ate breakfast with his family and after that subsequently prepared everything he needed for school today.

When he finished his morning routine, he said good bye to his parents and his sister Lamy before going out of his family's house and going to school, while also meeting his friends on the way near the bus stop:

"Oh, good morning Law", greeted Bepo.

"Morning", greeted Shachi and Penguin as well with rather tired voices.

"I hate Mondays", said Penguin while trying to stiffle a yawn.

"Me too", agreed Sachi and Bepo while watching him.

"No kidding", exclaimed Law before pulling out his phone to see how late it was.

"Guys it's already 7:00 am, we should move, you know lecture starts at 8 a.m."

After that, they continued their way on to school, getting off the tram after 3 stops and continuing their walk to school until Bepo checked his facebook profile on his phone:

"OH MY GOD, hey guys, did you know that this Saturday, Young Caesar will give an concert, together with Olive and B-Rabbit as guest stars".

"It's nothing special, everyone know's that they're on Tour for a month" Shachi said.

"I can't believe you didn't know about that", answered Penguin.

"I didn't know about that too" added Law before Penguin and Shachi saw him with dissapointed faces.

But then Bepo continued :"Yes, but their next destination WILL BE AT HELL'S DOME HERE IN GRAND LINE CITY "

"WHAAAAT, IN HELL'S DOME" shouted both, Shachi and Penguin, an even Law was suprised to hear that. They couldn't belive that Marcus "Young Caesar" Greer, Olive Lonegood aka. "Lady O.O" and Jimmy "B-Rabbit" Smith Jr were about to come at their City.

The Hell's Dome is the largest discotheque in Grand Line City, which is owned by some acquaintances of Law and his friends called Shakuyaku and her husband Silvers Rayleigh.

"We need to buy some tickets soon before it's sold out, which means right now" said Shachi

"You mean after school right?", asked Law.

"Really, is that how you think about that, Law?" they asked again with dissapointed faces as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I know, we're all big fans of "this" " he said while holding two of his anniversary cent coins,which he always carrie as some kind of lucky symbols, at his hand. After the group laughed about that joke he said"but i can't cut school today, because today I have a test, we can go buy tickets later after school"

"OK you're right" all three answerded.

It was 7:30 am, when they arrived at school like many other Students, who attended the Grand Line Institute.

For all who don't know about it, the GLI(Grand Line Institue) is, compare to most other schools in the world, a mix of nearly all kinds of schools, colleges and universities,

but also one of the most crazyiest ones in the enitire country, one more reason why even exchange students tend to prefer this place, which is why Law and his friends decided to attend that school. It was truly a place of education, fun, love stories, rumors and more.

"good morning, guys" Law heard a voice behind him. After he and his friends turned, they saw Nami and Nico Robin, also fellow students of the GLI who he knew about for 1 and a half year.

"Good Moring too, Nami-ya and Nico-ya" Law greeted them both.

"Ahh good morning, sorry for saying it to late" Bepo answered sadly.

"Don't apologize" shouted Shachi and Penguin

"How're you both?" Law asked

"Well you know ho Mondays are" Nami said tiredly.

"Fufu, seems I'm the only one not that tired as you all" Robin said while lauthing a bit.

"Lucky you" Nami said while watching robin with a still tired face.

Then Nami watched at Law and his friends and asked "Hey guys, did you heard about the young Caesar concert at Saturday this week?"

"Sure,we were all very suprised about that,you wanna go? " Penguin asked the girls.

"Surely I would go, but I'm not sure, if i could get some tickets because were not the only one who wants to come to see young Caesar, what about you Robin" Nami asked.

"I'm not sure, If i have time" Robin answered.

"what about you guys" Nami asked while watching at Law.

"Because of today having longer lessons, they will try to get some Tickets afternoon " Law said as stretching his thumb and pointing at Bepo, Shachi and Penguin.

"Where are chopper and the others?" Law watched at Nami and Robin while asking about chopper's whereabouts.

"I don't know, hopefully they don't make any troble like most times" she said while making a less angry face.

Law, feeling a little bit concerned for choppter said "well, I hope he has prepared for the today's Test".

"don't worry, chopper isn't the type, who forgets or delays learning" Robin answered while watching at Law and then turned her eyes at nami "am I right, Nami?".

"yes, at least he isn't carless like the others of them" Nami agreed to Robin while referring to Luffy, Zorro, Sanji and Usopp.

Law smiled while listening then he asked the 2 girls "do you both have some tests today?"

Nami answered "no, not until 2 weeks, lucky me" while smiling.

"I have one at wednesday" Robin aswered.

After that little conversation, Law took his phone from his pocket and watched at the time.

"It starts soon, I should hurry, tell chopper that I'll be at the lecture hall" they told to Nami and Robin, "see ya after school" he added while his friends, Nami and Robin were watching as he walks fast inside the GLI building. Shachi,Penguin and Bepo went to class each on their own.

Robin smiled a little bit before Law was out of sight, then she and Nami turned their heads after hearing some familiar voices.

After Law seperated from his friends, he went to his safe deopsid box to change into his uniform and to prepare for his Medical education lecture.

After a while, before lecture started, Law realised that chopper was one of the last students entering the hall, which was unusual for chopper.

What could be the reason for his late appearance?


End file.
